Let Him Go
by DragonSlayerDiana
Summary: Serena and Misty come to an agreement. Who must let Ash go. Serena must grasp onto a decision. ONE SIDED AMOURSHIPPING - POKESHIPPING


I don't own Pokemon:3

Shifting her eyes slightly made her want to _die_.

She hated this feeling. Jealousy was incredibly ugly and she didn't like feeling it.

Serena held her breath as she glanced at Ash laughing and slightly blushing if you squinted enough. Misty Waterflower also held the same reaction.

She never liked it when girls they ran into had a crush on Ash but she had to hold it. After he had competed against the Kalos league she would _**finally**_ confess to him.

But they had to run into _Misty_ of course.

Serena frowned turning her head towards Ash and smiled a bit. Misty was a one time thing of course, nothing would happen. Ash had mentioned they had traveled together almost immediately after he had started his journey and by looking at Misty she had a crush on him to. But Serena knew that Misty was not confessing anytime soon.

But had hadn't thought about _Ash_.

Ash was oblivious to everything! Serena had decided. He would never even like Misty.

Ash threw a side way glance towards Misty and smiled a bit and she followed his actions.

"When are you guys going to kiss?" Bonnie grinned slyly and Serena felt her heart breaking. Bonnie had never said anything to her and Ash..

Misty and Ash of course went against the idea but Serena knew that Misty at least wanted it to happen.

Serena furrowed her eyebrows and walked next to Ash nervously trying to make their hands grasp each other.

Except... it never came.

She began to look to her side and found Ash _trying_ to brush his and Misty's shoulders together. Serena glared at the ground and soon she sighed deeply. She found herself walking ahead of everyone and it stayed that way.

As soon as Serena arrived to her room in the Pokemon Center. She slumped down on her bed. She felt tears making over to her eyes and stared at the moonlight. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She panicked and went to the bathroom to wipe her tears away. She turned around to face the moonlight once more and opened the door ever so slightly.

Misty squirmed under Serena's gaze not being used to this. She motioned her head towards the room, "can I come in?" She asked quietly.

Serena shakily nodded and gripped on the door knob. Dammit all.

She breathed slowly and slowly let go of the door blinked and turned around.

"So!" Serena breathed out; feeling slightly nervous. She had an idea where this was going. She smiled ever so slightly and forced a smile with a twinkle in her eye.

Misty twisted her lips a bit.

"I know you like Ash."

Serena felt her smile drop. "Yeah.." she nodded.

Misty eyed her own shoes. "I like him too."

Serena felt tears coming back. So she was right.

"But one of us has to let go you know.."

Serena felt tears coming down her cheeks and gripped on her skirt. Her heart was beating relentlessly and her breath were shaking. She felt dizzy and started to cry.

"I tried.. b-believe me.. I-I tried to do t-hat but I can't!" Serena felt a sob on the back of her throat.

Misty sadly trailed her eyes towards her. "I know." She held Serena in for a hug and stayed like that for many hours.

She couldn't believe that I was really that hard to let go Ash Ketchum.

OoooO

The next day wasn't any better. Serena awoke only to find more tears in her eyes and Misty had also had a few tears come out.

Serena and Misty had promised themselves to try.

Serena really had not been happy but she knew it was for the best. She had promised to Misty and she intended to keep it.

Serena glance at Ash who was laughing about Misty; and Misty seemed too focused glancing at Ash and Serena, and in every glance her face fell and the twinkle in her eye was gone. She felt her heart beating rapidly and her hand turned into a fist.

Serena glanced over to Clement who seemed to be working on some - machine. Bonnie had been playing with Pikachu.

Misty eventually gave up and with a solemn face walked over to her had about four pokeball and a swim suit as she walked away.

Ash stared at her with an amused face and chuckles. "Same old Misty"

Serena tilted her head staring in despair.

OooooO

A year later Misty had already left. And Ash was giving the Kalos League another go.

Serena had a new look. (Same one as anime)

Clement was overjoyed to go for another adventure and so was Bonnie.

Serena glanced over to look at Ash and tried to look for any sign of affection.

But there wasn't any.

By this time she was about to give up on Ash.

But not before confessing.

OooooO

Serena walked over to Ash shyly.

"Ash.."

Ash turned around enthusiastically. "Yeah Serena?" He cheerfully responded.

"Ash.. I - I -I really l-love Y-You.." Serena felt a huge weight lifted from her chest. She looked at him hopefully.

Ash felt awkward and uncomfortable he trailed his eyes at Serena.

"I'm sorry."

Serena's eyes lifted from the ground and forced a a crooked smile. "I was kind of expecting this.." she sadly looked down.

"C-can we still we friends?" Ash hopefully asked.

Serena's eyes lifted from the ground once more and smiled happily, "Yes!" She grinned.

Ash broke out a full grin and nodded.

"And Ash?" Serena couldn't hide the smile from her face. She was just too happy. Even though she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted.

"Hmm? Yeah Serena?"

"Please confess to Misty the second you see her."

"Wh-what!?" Ash blushed madly.

"Don't hide it Ash.." Serena laughed.

"Ugh.. fine." Ash couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

Serena was the one that had let him go.

And somehow..

It felt right.

000000

Thank you So much for reading!


End file.
